


Athletic 'n' Gay

by Podzadise (someawkwardwhitebech)



Series: Banana Bus Squad [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - School, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Cliche, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Gay, Gay Male Character, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, School, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/Podzadise
Summary: Scotty's a gaymer; literally a gay gamer.In his school, he's already become the co-leader of the gamer's club and an all-around closeted dork.Not even his friends know he's gay.Let's just say that a certain athlete might just hop in the closet with him...





	Athletic 'n' Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Scotty is just a normal guy that doesn’t care for athletic shit or extracurricular activities unless it’s the gaming club. In that club, he can be just what he wants to be; a GAYMER! However, an athlete joins the club and leaves Scotty in quite a predicament…

Hi, my name is Scott but my best friends call me Scotty.

You see, I joined this club for Gamers in Freshman year.

When I was appointed co-leader in Junior year, I joined it again... I didn’t expect to see a certain athlete here at all.

See, the real issue isn’t that this guy has bullied me in middle school, but the fact that he’s a real god damn hottie, THAT bothers me.

I thought I was _toooootally_ straight. _Sarcastic tone_. Am I gay or something now? _DRAMATIC GASP!_

Well fucking obviously. What did you expect? I’m a gaymer for a damn reason.

But none of my friends know, okay?

They can’t know, especially with all the gay jokes they make too often.

Sometimes I feel like their homophobes or some shit. 

Speaking of homophobes, the athlete I mentioned earlier is one of the homophobic athlete bullies that I REALLY cannot stand.

I dealt with him and the whole football team back in middle school.

Luckily, I had a glow up and most have forgotten me in the past. See, I don't look like I used to anymore.

The team would pick on any male figure who didn't do sports, claiming they’re gay pussies and they like to take dicks up the ass, calling them faggots and overusing the word to the point that it was a habit for me to even hear it on the daily. 

I mean, they aren’t wrong for me but still… it’s just super wrong to do that.

What’s worst is that my friends tease me about this every chance they get too. Some friends I have, huh?

I can deal with them though because they mean it in good fun.

But I think they only do it cuz my GTA V character’s a female.

Anyway, the beginning of the year was perfectly fine.

I hadn’t been teased about being gay ever since the end of middle school, except my friends of course. 

But now that this athlete was joining the gaming club _AND_ my friend's list, I was about to face hell.

Did he remember me from 8th grade or is it just a foggy flashback by now?

I know I don't look the same, but it's still a possibility.

I wouldn’t be surprised if he remembered my gay ass self though. My voice only became deeper by a slight octave.

Besides that, this guy is super ripped.

Now, when I say ripped, I mean RIPPED.

A perfect 6 pack showing through his muscle shirt with his team number on the back and a football imprinted on the front. 

He was wearing a pair of cloth shorts that day I saw him, showing off his muscular calves.

I swear to god, if I wasn’t drooling before then I had to have been drooling then.

But the worst thing is, when I glanced up to look at his face, he was smirking.

SMIRKING.

He definitely knew me at that point!

I felt like I was fucked! I was completely and utterly fucked!

But instead of punching me like I thought he would, his voice melted in my ears and sent heat to my groin.

His voice was so perfect.

I don’t think I heard him right, I had no iea right then and there if he had said my name? 

“Scott. That’s you, right? You’re the Gaming Club co-leader? I need some help with a game if you don’t mind.”

I couldn’t form words for a second.

I had to clear my throat and stand straighter to reply without sounding stupid.

“Y-Yeah, sure. What game is it?”

Why is this guy so fucking hot?!

_IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL!_


End file.
